


Attraction

by izobello



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izobello/pseuds/izobello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Alice's father asks her to complete her online college in Korea while her mother is left behind in America, Alice is reluctant to go. Though after her mom nearly begs her to leave so that her father can see her again, Alice boards a plane and flies over - only to find her father away on a business trip. Living alone in his large apartment, and working for his closest friend at their entertainment company, Alice finds herself entangled in a new life filled with many new adventures. Many which start with a new name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

She loved when it rained, and as she waited for her car at the airport and watched the rain droplets fall onto the buildings and the streets around her, she felt a sense of home and warmth, even though she was far from home. She shifted her wait from one foot to the other, moving her bag to the other shoulder, and checked her phone again. Her moms face stared back at her from her phone screen and even though she had asked her to go to Korea, she felt as if she had abandoned her mom, even if she was going to see her father that had almost abandoned her ten years ago.

She looked at the street again and watched the cars come and go, picking up and dropping off. She wondered where they were all going, or where they had gone. What is a business trip perhaps? Or was it planned vacation? She watched a young women stare blankly at her phone. Her eyes were red and puffy and she looked almost like a stone statue if it weren't for the bright jacket she was wearing.

"Probably got broken up with," She thought to herself as she looked away. How sad would it be to fly millions of miles to see someone you loved and then find that their loved was all gone. The thought made her uneasy and worried. Nervous butterflies filled her stomach once again and she tried to shake the away by taking a few deep breaths. It didn't help.

A black SUV pulled up in front of the airport and the young women rushed towards it. She stuffed her stuff in quickly and climbed in, slamming the door behind her. She felt a sort of pity towards the women but the feeling drifted away when another car pulled up. A tall man, dressed in a well pressed suit, stepped out and walked towards her.

"Alice?" He asked.

She nodded slowly, not recognizing his face but somehow knowing he was most likely to be trusted. He held out his hand and took her bag and suitcase from her. She followed him to the car and sat in the passengers seat as he finished packing her things in.

The drive from the airport was silent. The man, whoever he was, has turned on the radio so it wasn't awkward, but she felt the nervous butterflies more and more as the drove further into the city.

Halfway down a crowded street, the man turned the car into a underground garage, most likely under an apartment building. He parked the car along the stone wall of the garage and, unloaded her luggage as Alice slowly stepped out of the car.

The air smelled of gas and fried food, and she could hear the busy honking of the cars above her and the chatter of sidewalk walkers. She followed the man into the elevator and he pressed the button with a ten on it. When the elevator dinged, she stepped out into a small square corridor. There were only two doors on either end of the hallway. The man stepped out behind her and led her to the one on the right. He knocked loudly and a voice called from the inside.

The door opened and a familiar face was smiling at them.

"Alice!" Ha Jae, one of her father's co-workers who often came to visit Alice and her mother when he was in America on business, exclaimed. She had seen him almost a month ago when he had come to check up on them. He nodded at the man, and thanked him as Alice entered the apartment. Her shoes made soft noises against the wooden floors.

"I hope your flight was good," Ha said. He took her suitcase and bag from the floor and led her into the apartment. "The rest of your things already arrived in boxes a few days ago. Your father is unfortunately out of town at the moment, so I offered to be here when you arrived."

Alice scoffed slightly. Of course he was, he was never in town when she was, even if he had asked her to come.

"Don't be like that Alice," Ha scolded. "I'm sure your father really wants to see you."

"But he always puts work first," Alice sighed. She walked through the rather large apartment, until she found her room at the end of hall.

"He does, doesn't he," Ha said, following her into the room. "But he's ended up building up a huge business empire from it. I often catch him looking at the picture of your mom and you from a few year ago. I'm sure he really does miss you."

Alice didn't say anything in return and just stared at the numerous boxes in the room. A wooden bed frame was already pushed up against one wall, and it was the exact one that she had asked for from her dad. She thanked Ha for his kindness and followed him to the door.

"I'm right next door if you need. Lee is as well, and if you need me during the day, you know where to find me," Ha said, winking at Alice before he left.

Alice stood in the empty apartment and listened. She could here the almost silent hum of the AC unit, and the soft ticks from a clock some where within the apartment. Alice wandered back into her room and began unpacking the numerous boxes.

By the time the sun had began to disappear behind the horizon, Alice had nearly completed her whole room. The closet that was attached to her room was much larger than the one she had at home, so after she had put all of her clothes in, half of the closet was still free for more clothing. The room was also much larger than the one she had back in the states, so even with all her furniture it looked empty.

"I guess I'll have to go shopping some time," Alice said to herself. She made a note to herself to not complain about the bathroom, though. Back in the states she had to share one with her mom, and that bathroom could barley hold a toilet and a sink, much less a shower, but the one here was nice and large with beautiful marble counters.

Alice's stomach started to grumble, so she wandered into the kitchen. She smiled slightly as she saw a handwritten note on the counter from Ha.

Stocked up the fridge and pantry for you. (Hope you favorites are still your favorites) - Ha

Alice opened the pantry and found some pasta and made that for dinner, along with some steamed vegetables. She ate in silence at the dining table and stared out at the streets below the apartment. The sun had already set, and the streets where lit up with street lights and the bright signs from the restaurants and shops.

Alice cleaned her dishes and got ready for bed. She already knew that she would end up waking up earlier than usual due to jet lag, so she just opted to go to bed then rather than later. She laid in her new bed for a while before she finally fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on my WATTPAD (https://www.wattpad.com/story/75472348-attraction/parts)  
> Username: Izzmaster   
> Tumblr: http://fy-kpopette.tumblr.com OR http://well-goshdarnit.tumblr.com


End file.
